


Alkun ma Shalkûn (Unlikely/Improbable Waterfolk)

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amnesty Challenge, Challenge Response, Challenge: Diamonds and Pearls, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Prompt Fic, Underwater, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Dwarves are not sea-dogs. A double-drabble.





	Alkun ma Shalkûn (Unlikely/Improbable Waterfolk)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1433463.html). First sparked by the Dog challenge, finished for Amnesty 31 with Diamonds and Pearls, and Double. Pic is from this [Tumblr post](http://michigannaturephotos.tumblr.com/post/135288052913/shipwreck-remains-along-the-rocky-cold-shoreline).
> 
> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking.

Dwarves are not built for boats. They do not float, nor are they generally comfortable with liquid water as a surface. They can swim, though with considerable effort, given their lack of buoyancy, and are capable of holding their breath for a very long time, much longer than Men. But sailing, especially deep-water sailing, is not a craft of which they are either fond or familiar. A Dwarf on a ship or in a boat is an unusual sight. (Ferries are another matter, and such transports as are needed for quarrying stone, but those are generally short-distance, and shallow draft.) 

Ice and snow are a different matter, though they are naturally wary of ice that is over running or deep water. Skiing, skating, sledding, the making of elaborate snow-forts and conducting snow-battle-campaigns are all within their compass. Interestingly, there are Dwarves who are fond of fishing, from bank or bridge or standing in a stream. There are even tales of Dwarves who walk under water, using stones as ballast, holding their breath, to collect shellfish, pearls, sea-wrack or other treasures. Some say that the Dalemen paid well for the recovery of Smaug's 'diamond waistcoat' and the sunken riches of Esgaroth.

* * *

* * *


End file.
